


Ravenous

by MaplePucks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Julchen FINALLY get a night out to themselves. At a fancy Parisian restaurant. Fine wine, delicious food, the soft glow of romantic candlelight. What more could the two woman want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

Running her finger around the edge of her wine glass, Marianne stared lovingly at her beautiful girlfriend. The self-proclaimed Prussian was talking animatedly to the waiter of the fine restaurant they were in. Something about not having enough potato options on the menu or what not. Honestly, Marianne couldn't care less about what Julchen was fussing about. She was just glad they could finally find some time to go out together. Due to their hectic busy work schedules, it had been far too long since she had shared a romantic evening in Paris with her beloved. 

When the waiter, harassed and annoyed, finally walked away, Julchen turned back to Marianne with a huge smile and then raised her eyebrow. 

“Vhat? Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked, grabbing a piece of table bread to munch on. 

“Oh, it's nothing, mes amie.” 

Julchen chewed her bread and talked with her mouth full. “Nien. I have seen that look on your face before. You have dirty thoughts running through your awesome head right now.” She smiled. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

And it was true. 

The Frenchwoman blushed lightly and took of sip of her wine to cover it, “Non, I do not. I was just zhinking about...” She paused in her sentence and then laughed a little. There was no use, she couldn't even come up with a convincing lie about what she was thinking, her head was too full of those dirty thoughts. 

She shivered when she felt Julchen's heelless foot gently lift up to touch her leg. It wandered up further until it was all the way under her skirt, tracing small hearts—or circles, Marianne couldn't positively tell which—on the inner part of her thigh with her toe. 

The Prussian gave her a sly look. “Go and tell the unawesome waiter we are leaving. Here is some money to pay for a tip and zhe wine.” She said, pressing the bills into Marianne's hand. The other was confused and cocked her head. 

“We are leaving? But, we 'aven't even eaten yet. Was it somezhing I said? I—oh!” She gasped as Julchen's foot wandered a little too far for decency in public standards. That devilish grin of Julchen's told Marianne that she had EXACTLY the same thoughts running through her mind at the moment. The Frenchwoman stood up gracefully and her date laughed. 

“That is what I thought. Hurry, I'll be outside with the car.” She smiled, standing up and grabbing her purse. As she walked away, Marianne watched the swing of her hips and the swish that her hair made as she walked. Marianne's heart fluttered. 

Ten minutes later, Marianne was in Julchen's car as they pulled out of the parking lot. Paris glowed past the windows as they drove. They were so close to the Eiffel Tower that Marianne could see it sparkle and light up, which she had to admit was one of her favorite parts about being in Paris a night. The other was how vibrant and lively the people seemed. Paris was truly a home to be envied. 

The lights from the Tower danced on the windshield as they stopped at a red light, casting their happiness over Julchen in the form of brilliant spots. Marianne could have watched the display forever if the light hadn't of turned green. She sighed and placed her hand over on Julchen's thigh, rubbing it a little. It was gratifying when she felt the woman tense pleasurably underneath her finger tips. 

“Don't you zhink you are going a little fast?” She asked playfully, knowing that Julchen always choose to drive fast through the streets of Paris. Or any city for that matter. Her recklessness was an endearing quality. 

Julchen rolled her eyes, “I don't think I am going fast enough! I am eager to get you home, Marianne. I'm starving for something I haven't had in a while and it's only at your awesome house.” She replied, giving her another of those coy looks she seemed fond of giving that night. In return, Marianne gave her a semi-reproachful but more playful look. 

“Non, non. I 'ave it on good authority zhat you can find what you hunger for anywhere in Paris. Or back in Munich for zhat matter. It is just a matter of not being seen once you've found it.” She smirked, tracing her finger lightly over the inner thigh. She was drawing heart and she knew Julchen picked up on that. 

The car swerved, causing another motorist to blast the horn at them. Julchen honked right back and shook her fist before driving away, glancing over to Marianne. 

“Not while I'm driv--!” She exclaimed, as the Frenchwoman moved her hand further north up her thigh. It took everything both woman had in them not to stop the car and go at it right then and there. “Not while I'm driving, Mar! J-Just wait a little bit more and we will be at your house!” Julchen said, turning the corner as she took a deep breath. 

Marianne smiled in small triumph that she had taken over the situation. It killed Julchen to have to say that, she knew it did. Through the various relationships Marianne had had, she was always the more dominate one. It made life simple, but boring. With Julchen, it was different. They both wanted to dominate over each other and it made the passion all that much more, wonderful. The Frenchman practically purred at the satisfaction. 

Her hand caressed and teased Julchen's thigh all the way to the house. 

It was certainly a struggle for the two woman to untangle themselves enough to get the door unlocked. Julchen's hand fumbled with the keys while Marianne's tried to guide it to the keyhole while holding onto the Prussian. In the end, the door flung open and they both went tumbling inside, head over heelless feet. 

Marianne panted and sat up, getting back onto her feet to haul Julchen up. The door close with a flick of her foot and she roughly pushed her lover against it. Her hand's slipped under the beautiful blue blouse Julchen was wearing and she let her fingers trace across her flesh. The Prussian in her grasp was breathing heavily too as she worked Marianne's skirt off her hips with one hand. 

“What do you think? Are we going to make it up the stairs this time?” She asked, smiling. The Frenchwoman shook her head. 

“Non, non. I am starving.” She said, moving in for a ravenous kiss.


End file.
